Dibujando tu sonrisa
by yoshisan57
Summary: mi nombre es yuuki kurenai, me gusta dibujar y tomar fotografías. mi príncipe es eiji kikumaru. en esta historia les contare las ventajas y desventajas en nuestro amor


Mi nombre es yuuki kurenai, mi nombre significa nieve y debo decir que me queda muy bien ya que mi piel es muy blanca y mi cabello es completamente negro, lo que hace que mis ojos azules destaquen mucho mas, yo solía tener l cabello largo hasta la cintura y un flequillo recto sobre mi frente, pero un día me canse de llevar siempre el mismo estilo así que decidí cortarme el cabello de manera que pareciera que tengo poco cabello en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y tengo un flequillo largo que va hacia un costado de mi cara, lo que hace que mis ojos tengan un efecto más intenso, es decir que cada vez que miro a alguien a los ojos pareciera que la estuviera mirando con una mirada profunda y a la vez cautivadora.

En fin como estaba diciendo, yo mido 1.60 y peso unos 53 kg y soy muy delgada, he nacido con asma y como mi madre es muy sobreprotectora conmigo por lo que no me ha dejado hacer mucho ejercicio, aun que voy a un gimnasio 3 veces por semana con mis amigas, ellas se llaman tomoka y sakuno, van a primer año de la secundaria seishun gakuen, yo voy a tercer año, ellas adoran a un "príncipe" que esta en el club de tenis masculino, yo también tengo mi "príncipe" aun que no es el mismo que ellas adoran, mi príncipe va a tercer año junto conmigo y también va a el club de tenis masculino, antes creía que él nunca se fijara en mi ya que había un club de admiradoras de él, ellas siempre lo estaban esperando a la salida de la escuela y siempre lo alentaban en los partidos y en los toreos, siempre le regalaban cosas y él siempre los acepta con mucha felicidad, nunca antes me ha mirado por lo que creía imposible que logre algo con él.

Aunque el año pasado, mientras iba a segundo año, mis vecinos se habían mudado por lo que su casa había quedado vacía por unas semanas, su casa era muy grande, tenía muchas habitaciones, en un día de escuela me desperté por la mañana con un ruido muy fuerte, era el camión de mudanzas que estaba trayendo las cosas de los nuevos vecinos, como se me hacia tarde para ir a la escuela no tuve tiempo de tocar el piano, que es lo que hago diariamente antes de ir a la escuela, Salí corriendo y solo pude divisar a una mujer de cabello pelirrojo que estaba guiando a los trabajadores para que llevaran sus cosas dentro de la casa. Era casi fin del año escolar, por lo que los exámenes finales comenzaban ese mismo día, durante los exámenes las actividades en todos los clubes se suspendes para que los alumnos estudien, y siempre al salir de la escuela veía a las fanáticas de mi príncipe esperándolo a la salida de la escuela, aunque él últimamente ha estado saliendo por una salida alternativa, supongo que será para que esas chicas no lo fastidien.

Pero ese mismo día lo vi volver en la misma dirección hacia donde estaba mi casa, no le di mucha importancia ya que yo iba más adelantada que él, al entrar a mi casa me cambie de ropa y empecé a tocar el piano, toque una sonata de Mozart que a mi me gustaba mucho, estuve tocándola por un tiempo hasta que me interrumpieron

-Yuuki baja, iremos a conocer a los nuevos vecinos- dijo mi madre desde el piso de abajo

-Voy!- le respondí- des seguro ya te han escuchado- dije para mi misma

-Cuando baje estaba mi madre y mi hermano

-Donde esta papa?- les dije

-El tren se retraso por lo que llegara tarde- me respondió mi madre

-Toma- me dijo mi hermano, era una tarta de fresa, él llevaba un lemon pie y mi madre una tarta de chocolate

-Están seguros de que les gustan los postres?- les pregunte

-A quien no les gustan, además les llevaremos diferentes postres por si alguno no sea de su agrado

-Pero vi que habían ancianos viviendo allí también, ellos podrán comer azúcar?- les volví a preguntar

-La tarta de fresa tiene muy poca azúcar, la masa no tiene sabor y las fresas las corte y les puse un poco de gelatina sin sabor para que quede todo firme

-Deja de quejarte y vámonos- protesto mi hermano

Salimos y nos paramos en la entrada de su casa, mi madre golpeo la puerta y nos atendió mi príncipe, él puso una gran sonrisa y nos pidió que entráramos, él le aviso a su madre y en pocos minutos toda su familia estaba presente, sus dos hermanos mayores y sus dos hermanas mayores, al parecer él era el menor de todos los hermanos, también estaban su abuela, su abuelo, su madre y su padre, también tenían un loro como mascota, esta era toda su familia, esta es la familia Kikumaru

La familia del príncipe que siempre admire


End file.
